


At the Drive in Movie

by Anonymous



Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After discovering an interest they share, Varian buys Anduin tickets to a drive in movie.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	At the Drive in Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my m8s, who like Varian a little bit filthy and pierced as hell.

When Anduin was younger, they had always struggled to find interests the two of them had in common.

Anduin was a gentle, scholarly child, with an interest in books and board games and documentaries about the pope that screened at 8.30 on a Friday evening. Varian, meanwhile, was a man of few words, who spent much of his time at the gym or playing xBox. Nominally, he had bought the console for Anduin on his fourteenth birthday, but since he had only purchased a second-hand copy of Grand Theft Auto to go with it, Anduin thought he would have rather have had the few hundred dollars. The pair of them tended to squabble often, challenged by the other in ways that they had never been challenged before, but it was an unspoken truth that the pair of them loved each other. They didn’t even really need to try.

In his own strange way, Varian was obviously invested in his son. In a manner that was equally awkward but much more delicate, Anduin was invested in his father, too. They would eat dinner together, every night, and without exception Varian would go to Anduin’s archery tournaments or his debate competitions, even if he looked out of place there sporting a tank top and a wild mane of jet-black hair. Anduin would sit with him in the evenings and watch him playing video games, and sometimes, when he found himself sleepless and burdened by the sorrows and tribulations of high school, he would find himself standing outside of Varian’s bedroom and tentatively knocking on the door. Varian always made the time for him, even when he was trying to sleep. Though he wasn’t always the best listener or advisor, his effort tended to speak more loudly than his voice did.

They were an odd pair, mismatched in an infinite number of ways, but by the time Anduin was nineteen years old, one year into college and still living at home, he had come to realize that their contrast was an effective equilibrium – He wasn’t sure he could imagine his life without Varian at his side.

Fortunately, without needing to ask, he could tell that Varian felt that way too, and this security bred an intimacy that only deepened as the months wore on.

At first, the whole unfolding had been an accident. Anduin caught himself checking his reflection before he went downstairs. He caught himself choosing his clothing with unusual particularity. He caught himself laughing one day, at a joke that he didn’t really think was funny, while he sliced a bowl of potatoes for dinner and Varian made himself green juice with three raw eggs in it.

The realization distracted him for a moment. The blade of the sharp knife he wielded bit into potato and then finger, and Anduin swore loudly. He dropped the bloody knife on the chopping board and clutched his bleeding hand to his chest.

“Woah, watch yourself. That thing is sharp.”

“I noticed!” Anduin snapped, striding to the sink. He twisted the tap on and thrust the wound under the running water. Varian sighed, and paused his juicing to rummage in the pantry for the first aid kit.

“How bad is it?” He asked.

Varian drew up beside him, and peered over his shoulder to inspect the damage. His smell was deep and strong, sweat overlaid with a spicy, woody aftershave from the discount chemist. Somehow, he made it smell deliciously good and far from cheap, even though Anduin knew that it was.

Oh.

Oh no.

He needed to stop that thought immediately. It was that kind of thinking that had caused him to chop his finger open in the first place.

Anduin bit down on his inner cheek, and let his father pull his hand out of the water. Varian leaned in to gauge how badly he had cut himself, and when the wound began to bead with blood again without the water flowing across it, his expression pulled into a disapproving frown.

“How’d you fuck up that badly?” He asked.

“I got distracted,” Anduin told him, through gritted teeth. His jaw was clenched tight to keep his heart from escaping his mouth. His mind was cycling through excuses, trying to reason himself into believing that he hadn’t really been thinking that. He hadn’t _really_ been wanting Varian to-

His thoughts were interrupted by Varian bowing down and dragging his tongue over slice in Anduin’s finger. His mouth was wet, and soft, and hot, and Anduin felt his whole world shudder in disbelief and desire. It wasn’t long ago he had been ravaged by puberty – the vengeful ghost of hormones past still lingered in his veins.

 _That has to be why I’m thinking like this,_ he told himself. _There’s no fucking way I have a crush on my Dad._

Varian clicked his tongue, and released Anduin’s hand. The place he had licked glistened with saliva, but the bleeding had slowed a little.

“Saliva is a natural coagulant,” he said, wiping his mouth roughly on the back of his hand. “Suck on it a bit and it will stop bleeding. Here.”

He passed Anduin a band aid from the first aid kit. Anduin stared at him, at a loss for what to say, right up until the moment Varian turned his own eyes up and saw him watching. For a moment, he looked as though he had been slapped, but then he seemed to shake himself and his shock was replaced with a broad, slightly coarse grin.

“Shit kiddo. For a moment there, I could have sworn I was looking at your mother.”

The two of them edged around each other after that. Or maybe Anduin edged around Varian, and simply projected his own sense of skittishness onto the man who had known him since before he was born. As the days passed though, no matter how much distance he tried to put between them, Anduin still found himself lying awake at night thinking the kinds of thoughts that no young man, however alienated from his peers, ought to think.

For a man in his forties, Varian was exceptionally handsome. He was skilled at his work, and his assistance given to help Anduin with college assignments emphasized that he was actually smarter than he looked, too. He was a good leader – many of the people he worked with spoke highly of his ability to organize, develop, and enforce with clients and himself – and he was fundamentally a just and compassionate man. Yes, Anduin knew that sometimes he could be crass and stubborn and difficult, and there had been occasions when Anduin himself had been on the receiving end of many of his harsher criticisms. But that was just what a relationship between father and sons was like, right?

It had to be. Because if it wasn’t, then Anduin would need to admit to himself that actually there was _nothing_ normal about the relationship the pair of them shared.

Anduin prayed about the issue, and he took long walks around the block late in the afternoons. He sat in silence on the train to class and contemplated, and at night he watched Varian playing video games with a distant expression plastered on his face. No matter how much he thought, though, there really was no reprieve from the knowledge that Anduin Wrynn was slipping into a difficult situation – the kind that he might not be able to escape.

2am again.

Just like yesterday.

It was the night that Anduin sighed, and finally pulled himself out of bed. His hands shook a little as he tugged his duvet off and slung it around his shoulders, and twice he almost faltered as he slipped out of his room and padded down the hallway to the door he had knocked on countless times, over the course of his childhood. Anduin had been prone to bad dreams, as a kid, and he was prone to them now too, as an adult. It was more decent, however, for a child to come knocking on a fathers door than it was for someone grown to do the same. It must have been five years or longer, since he had last stood in this place, but as he raised a hand to knock he felt older than he had ever been, and the youngest he would ever be again, simultaneously.

“Who is it?”

Varian was only half-awake, Anduin could tell as much by the roughness in his voice. The question wasn’t a question, so much as an invitation to enter freely, and drawing a deep breath in Anduin cracked open the door and peered inside. Varian slept with the curtains open – the bright silver glow of the full moon illuminated all the familiar furniture, and the same faded posters he had always had hanging on the walls.

 _A bachelor’s room,_ Anduin thought to himself as he slipped inside. _He’s never brought a woman here, in my memory._

“It’s me,” He whispered, as he edged past a pile of unwashed clothing on his pilgrimage to the side of Varian’s bed. The bed was larger even than he remembered – a California King that somehow, the shadowy figure of his father still managed to dominate.

“Anduin?” He stirred, raising his head from the pillow to squint at him through the dim. “Are you okay?”

“Can’t sleep,” Anduin told him truthfully, dropping to perch on the edge of the bed. His duvet slipped off his shoulders, and pooled around his waist. Varian groaned quietly, and rolled out of the center of the mattress.

“Nightmares?” He asked, patting the empty spot next to him. “Thought you grew out of those.”

“I suppose they came back,” Anduin said, shuffling over with a nervous tremor in his belly. He could suddenly smell the lingering musk of Varian’s skin and sweat. He dragged his duvet over himself as he lay down, as he always had when he was younger, but with a quiet huff Varian yanked at his own blankets instead. When Anduin shifted his weight enough for him to remove the corner from under him, he flicked the edge of them back.

“Under here,” He grumbled. “S’warmer.”

Anduin hesitated, but ultimately decided to do what he was told.

Beneath Varian’s blankets, he _was_ profoundly warm. Warmer than he could ever remember being before. The body beside him was large and radiated heat, and Anduin even let himself wriggle close enough that he could press his cold feet against the back of Varian’s legs. His father hissed softly, but did not pull away.

“Menace,” He said.

“Love you too, Dad.”

The words slipped out before he could filter them, but as they hung in the air Anduin felt his shame pressing against his heart. His face burned, and he thought that actually it was too hot under here after all. Far, far too hot.

Varian sighed and moved again, the sheets rustling as he rolled over and slung a thick arm around Anduin’s shoulders.

“Sleep,” he insisted, nosing the side of Anduin’s head. His lips brushed his crown in the affectionate, innocent way they used to do when Anduin was six, and needed comfort. Anduin could feel the hard musculature of his chest and thighs pressed against his side. He could feel his hair tumbling across the pillow and tickling the side of Anduin’s neck. These were all pleasant sensations he tried to relish, but he consciously tried not to think about how he could also feel Varian’s soft dick flush against his hip.

He didn’t manage to sleep a wink that night, but as darkness gave way to dawn and the deliriousness of a sleepless night set in, he began to sink into the bliss that was his father breathing, the slow and strong throb of his heartbeat, and arms that made Anduin feel like he was safe here, completely hidden from the world. He would have happily stayed here forever.

When Varian woke, they didn’t speak, but Anduin could feel him watching him with his chin resting gently on Anduin’s shoulder. When Anduin pretended to stir, he turned his head enough that the two of them were lying nose to nose. The stillness of dawn seemed infinite in those moments, right up until Varian closed his eyes and let their foreheads drop together. Anduin could feel the tickle of his breath against his lips, and after a while he couldn’t remain there any more, for fear his own body would betray him.

The two of them took turns after that.

One day, Varian would touch his back as they passed on the staircase. Another day, Anduin would loop his arm through Varian’s at the supermarket. On one occasion, they had finished the shopping and were mostly through packing the groceries in the boot of the car, when Varian paused a moment and grabbed Anduin by the upper arm. He carefully pulled him close enough to kiss his right cheek.

“Good of you to help with groceries,” he said, as though he hadn’t done anything particularly strange just now.

“You’re welcome,” Anduin managed, even though he could tell his face flushed and he knew Varian could see it.

“Want to grab a movie before we head home?” His father asked. Anduin said he did, and so they went, and halfway through the movie Anduin felt Varian wiggle their hands together. It felt like the entire universe was contained between their palms.

Anduin didn’t remember a single fragment of the movie, but he knew it was the best he had ever seen.

They went to many movies, after that, and at home they would set aside time each night to watch something together on the couch. When that flatscreen glowed with the blue light of a scene unfolding, it didn’t feel as though they were father and son. Rather, in those moments, it was Anduin and Varian, and for all intents and purposes they were on a date. Neither of them had said it, but Anduin could tell by the way Varian held his hand, and kissed his knuckles, and carded his fingers lovingly through Anduin’s hair, that this was the arrangement. They cozied close and enjoyed being protected by a space that constituted a separate narrative world.

It was gratifying, that after so many years they had finally found something in common.

During one movie, Anduin wasn’t sure which one, he even managed to find the courage to kiss him. 

On his twentieth birthday, Varian came home with tickets to the drive in. Anduin hadn’t even known drive in cinemas still existed. He took the tickets with his eyebrows raised, unsure if they were real or just some strange trinket for him to frame and hang on his bedroom wall.

“Where’d you get these?” He asked.

“There’s an event at the drive in a town over to celebrate spring. It’s the same one I took your mother to when we were dating. I thought we could make a weekend of it.”

“A weekend?”

“Yeah. Dinner. Movie. Hotel. Shopping.” He pulled a face at the prospect of sitting in the sofa at the back of the shoe store, while Anduin tried on his eighth pair of tidy (almost indistinguishable) dress shoes. Anduin wasn’t much of a shopping person, but Varian was even less so, and when he was younger Anduin would have to wait months to buy new clothes and school supplies because Varian would avoid taking him into the city.

“We don’t have to do shopping,” Anduin laughed.

“We do,” his father told him. “all my socks have holes in them. Do you want to go?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well then sweetheart,” he leaned in to press a brief kiss against Anduin’s forehead. “it’s a date.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Anduin was stupidly excited.

He had been counting the days since Varian had given him the tickets, and he kept them tucked safely in the back of his wallet along with his ID card and a photo Varian had given him of his mother. The day of the trip, Anduin took a day off lectures, and they headed out in Varian’s Buick around midafternoon. The novelty of a drive-in movie notwithstanding, Anduin was excited because it was an opportunity to spend time with Varian outside of the confides of their own house. At first, he wasn’t sure why the prospect felt so laden with possibility, since they had no shortage of time together at home, but as they drove and Anduin leaned against the window and watched the suburb scenery give way to the city skyline it occurred to him.

This far away from their house, one of them might be brave enough to break through the thin membrane of innocence that hemmed their relationship, and ensured it looked neat and wholesome from the outside. Anduin was cresting on a swelling desire to cast aside any kind of plausible deniability – perhaps this trip was an opportunity to finally acknowledge the thing that was happening between them. Anduin hadn’t checked, but he had a feeling the hotel Varian had gotten them had only one bed, and he wasn’t about to complain about that. He still remembered how that cock had felt pressing softly on his hip.

“We went to see The Fly, your Mom and I,” Varian told him, as they finally arrived at the drive in and he gestured for Anduin to produce the tickets from his wallet. “I picked something scary because I wanted to feel her up, I wasn’t sure she’d touch me if she wasn’t terrified.”

‘How did that work out for you?” Anduin asked, passing the tickets over so he could present them to the person at the concession.

“Well, I ended up with you, didn’t I?”

Anduin pulled a face, very conscious of the fact that the movie they were about to watch was a rescreening of the Exorcist. Same logic? Or was he just projecting?

They sat in the lot at the drive in as the sun set, watching other cars file in. As the shadows lengthened and a orange glow began to bleed along the horizon, they slipped out of the vehicle for a moment to pick up some fries and hotdogs from the food stand. Anduin had been surprised they let them in so early, but as he watched the spectacle of people parking and wandering around the lot chatting, he supposed that this anticipation was really half of the fun. They passed the time by chatting and joking together - Varian asked him questions about his study, and Anduin prodded for further talk about the dates Varian had taken his mother on so many years ago. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked the way Varian’s edges seemed to soften when he spoke of her, and he savored every word he said that seemed to suggest he was losing his grip on the place where she ended and Anduin began.

“You’re lucky,” Varian said, between handfuls of fries slathered in mustard. “You got her looks.”

“I have her hair, but my face looks more like yours I think.”

“Mmm. Maybe. I was never that handsome.”

“Not true,” Anduin said, with a shy grin. “You’d be more handsome if you wiped the mustard off your chin.”

Varian scoffed, but did exactly that anyway.

It wasn’t much later that the sky was completely dark, and the floodlights that loomed over the lot turned off, and the tremendous screen that towered over rows of cars lit up with silver ghosts advertising insurance and house paint and men’s deodorant. When the movie began, Varian wasted no time looping his arm around Anduin’s shoulder and pulling him close – the front (and only) seat of the Buick was wide and continuous, with the gear stick out of the way on the floor, and Anduin realized this had been a tactical decision considering they also could have come here in the Mercedes. He also noticed quite quickly that Varian was wearing a different aftershave. This one smelled far more expensive than his last one.

“You smell good,” Anduin told him, leaning unrestrained against the broadness of Varian’s chest.

“So do you,” Came the response, punctuated by a soft touch against the nape of his neck. Anduin’s heart jolted, and he was already beginning to feel an ache nesting in his loins. So far, this was the usual ritual. Nothing that couldn’t be explained through some precarious mental gymnastics just yet. He hoped that this might be about to change any second.

“Really?” he asked, leading him into further validation. “I’m not wearing anything special.”

“No, but you just smell good. Your natural smell. It’s nice.”

“That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Anduin teased. He had already forgotten completely about the movie, and they were only ten minutes in. The flickering glow of the screen flooded the cab of the Buick, and Varian looked as attractive as ever in black and white and silver. When he scrunched his nose and turned his face down to look at his son, Anduin felt his entire body quiver in anticipation.

 _I should kiss him,_ He thought, so forcibly he almost said it aloud. _It’s the perfect opportunity._

And they must have been on the same wavelength, because before he could make the decision to do it Varian was kissing him, instead.

Varian’s lips were chapped, but warm, his kiss was hesitant, but lingering. A broad hand splayed against Anduin’s back to drag him closer, and Anduin curled his fingers in the thick black hair that fell in a tumble over his father’s shoulders. It was Varian that pulled way first, drawing in a deep, contemplative breath. He immediately sought Anduin’s eyes, and the unspoken assurance that this was okay. They could keep going. Anduin knew he should want to stop, but he could already feel his cock hardening against the front of his pants. He tilted his chin up, inviting another kiss, and this time when they brought their mouths together Varian sunk his tongue between Anduin’s lips.

_Yes._

It was finally happening. The delirious excitement of the moment seized Anduin’s heart, like a current dragging him beneath the surface of the sea. A sweet warmth throbbed between his legs, the intensity building as that unfamiliar tongue slid over his own. Varian’s face was rough with the ghost of stubble. Anduin found himself weak kneed in the shadow of experiencing him - he was deliciously powerless under the press of his body, and the sinful taste that lingered at the back of his teeth.

Varian’s touch was surprisingly gentle, but the hands that glided over Anduin’s waist and hips made quick work of the zipper at the front of his jeans. Rather than push them down his body, though, Varian slipped his hand between the cloth of his trousers and his underpants. His fingers ghosted the thrust of his cock through the cotton.

 _Fuck,_ Anduin heard himself swear, breathy and needy and exalted. _Fuck, fuck._

“Want me to stop?” Varian murmured. Anduin shook his head, hips rocking upwards, insisting he keep rubbing him like that. He could feel himself throbbing beneath Varian’s fingers, and with a soft groan Varian buried his face against the side of Anduin’s neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this forever,” He whispered. “thought about it for months on end.”

A giddy laugh escaped Anduin, and gently he pushed back against the man bowed over him, guiding him back into the corner between the driver’s side seat and the car door.

“Me too,” He said, crawling awkwardly over Varian’s thighs and straddling his pelvis. “I’m glad I wasn’t just imagining.”

“Not even a little,” Varian said, and in the dim Anduin just could see his expression, his face turned up to his in awe and wonder. It was like he could hardly believe he had been responsible for bringing someone so beautiful into the world.

Anduin bit his lip, and pushed his hands up under the bottom of Varian’s T-shirt. It came off easily, revealing that familiar, well sculpted chest, and Anduin’s heart fluttered to think that now, he could touch the planes of muscle that had haunted him for months. These were the places that his memory described late at night, when he touched himself and moaned his father’s name into his pillow, and he had been desperate to explore them with the palms of his hands for so long that he couldn’t recall what it was like not to want to.

He dropped his hands to rest over Varian’s pecs, pausing for a second to acknowledge his heart beating slowly beneath his breast, and then with a nervous tremble in his hands he let his fingertips drift. Varian’s nipples were dark and pert, and for as long as Anduin could remember they had been pierced with a pair of silver barbells. He was hesitant at first, to touch him, but when Varian made a quiet noise that sounded a lot like approval Anduin found the courage to thumb them, pinching the barbells between his fingers and giving them a gentle pull. He could tell Varian enjoyed it, because he could feel his cock stirring against the inside of his thigh, and when he leaned in to lick tentatively at one of them his father uttered a loud groan.

“Suck,” he instructed gently. Anduin obliged him with enthusiasm. The piercing felt smooth, sliding under his tongue, and for some reason his own nipples twinged in envy as Varian’s back curved and he thrust his chest out harder against his mouth. Anduin was sporting a pounding hard on by now, incited by the way Varian murmured praises and petted his hair, and in an intense moment of recklessness Anduin dropped a hand to grope the front of Varian’s jeans. His cock felt huge and solid under his fingers, and the wonder made a light whimper slip from between his lips.

“It’s so big,” He murmured against Varian’s chest, dizzy with lust and drowning in the scent of his aftershave, “I want you to fuck me with this within an inch of my life.”

“Goddamn. Where’d you get a mouth like that?” Varian rocked his hips up, arm thrusting out to brace himself against the steering wheel on one side. “I want to watch you come for me over and over again, but you’ll never hear me say it out loud.”

Anduin laughed, grinding himself down on the bulge between them.

“That’s fine,” he said lightly “If you want me to come for you, I absolutely will.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

Anduin could feel Varian’s eyes on him as he leaned in and stroked his tongue over the valley between those handsome pecs, studying how he shuffled himself as best he could in the awkward, uncomfortable space that was a vehicle cabin. Anduin was barely even aware of how he was moving, too occupied by the desire to kiss his belly and lick his navel, and follow the perfect trail of hair over his lower belly beneath his pants. His mouth was watering just _thinking_ about the heat and weight of that cock on his tongue.

He would have undone his fly and given Varian the messiest, horniest blowjob he had ever had in his life, were it not for the hands that suddenly seized his shoulders and forced him back, against the door on the other side of the cabin.

“I’ll call you on that,” Varian told him, and the glint in his eye bordered on primal. Anduin shivered in desire.

“Right now?” he asked shakily, and Varian nodded.

“If you’re alright with this still?”

There was a moment then, that passed between them, an unsaid understanding that what they were about to do was fucked up in so many ways, but also there was a thread of trust that bound it together. They were both consenting. They were both adults. Anything else was secondary.

“Yes, I’m alright with it.” Anduin said. “If you are.”

“I am.”

And then it was settled, easy as that. Anduin opened his legs as best he could, and Varian bowed down and pulled open the front of Anduin’s pants properly, with confidence. His cock, which was not half as large as Varian’s but definitely just as hard, slipped free of his underwear. Varian took a moment to just admire him briefly. To look at his shape, at the soft nest of hair at the base, and the way his erection pointed slightly leftways. Anduin wondered fleetingly if Varian would comment on it.

He stopped thinking about anything soon enough, though, his breath rising to the hollow bowl at the top of his chest. He was conscious of his pulse surging, a pounding of need that coalesced deep between his legs, and Varian’s thumbs dug deep onto the juncture inside his thighs as he leaned in and slid his tongue over the back of his length for the very first time.

Anduin felt himself melt onto his mouth. He had never known pleasure quite like this. Varian started slow, teasing him with long, deep licks, making noises of satisfaction against him when his legs quivered and he let himself utter the tiniest noises of bliss. After teasing him like this for a little while, which also might have been an eternity, Anduin felt his nose slide up against the head of his cock. He couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped him when Varian’s mouth moved to wrap around it, couldn’t stop his hands from flying to the top of Varian’s head, and then he was hearing himself demanding more, pushing his face deeper between his legs.

Varian’s soft laugh vibrated through his pelvis, and he pressed his tongue hard against the back of Anduin’s cock in a hard, languid lick.

“Do you like it?” He pulled back for a moment, to ask a question he already knew the answer too.

“ _Yes,_ Anduin confirmed, tugging on his hair to plead for more. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop sucking your sweet little cock?”

“Yes!”

Varian flashed that familiar, wolfish grin, and Anduin’s core tugged sweetly. His precum glistened on Varian’s lips, his body when he looked down at himself was embarrassingly bared for him. Anduin didn’t care at all though – as long as Varian kept putting his mouth on him, he would happily lay here splayed apart for as long as he wanted.

Varian dropped his head again, and resumed his work. Each lick was hot, delectable, mind blowing, and Anduin let his head fall back weakly. His hips rocked slowly in time with Varian’s head bobbing, hands in dark hair tightening as he felt himself draw closer and closer to orgasm. The thought of coming on Varian’s tongue made his stomach flutter, a spike of molten ecstasy darting straight to his dick, and as though gauging the way that Anduin was edging Varian ceased licking him from base to tip and moved to suck gently on his cockhead instead. Anduin gasped when one of his hands shifted, fingers curling around the part his mouth didn’t reach, and jerked him in sync with the tongue that slid around his foreskin.

“ _Varian,_ ” it was strange to say his name like this, Anduin felt his cheeks burn to hear how it sounded on his lips right now. “I’m gonna come.”

Varian hummed around his length, as though inviting him to make good on that threat, and the hand pumping the base of his length tightened just an increment. In response, Anduin’s grip on his hair became vice-like. He let his head fall back against the car window, lips parting in a long moan of ecstasy, as his orgasm crashed through him. He emptied himself into Varian’s mouth, spurting on his tongue and then his chin as he pulled back to watch how Anduin’s seed dripped from his cockhead onto the seat below.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “You’re so hot, baby.”

Anduin whined quietly, batting his hand away from his over-sensitive dick, trying not to think about how soft his heart felt when Varian called him that.

“I made a mess,” He mumbled, as he tried to pull himself back together. “Sorry. I don’t know what I expected.”

“Don’t apologize. Here.” Varian sat up, banging his fist on the glove compartment to open it, and conjuring a slightly grubby microfibre cloth from its depths. “Clean up while I take care of myself.”

Anduin eyed the cloth, noting the suspicious stains and greyish dust that seemed to accumulate in the crannies of cars, and thought he would have rather wiped his dick with sandpaper. It would suffice for cleaning the seat, however, and so he accepted the cloth and proceeded to wipe down the pleather upholstery.

Varian grunted in approval, scrubbed come off his mouth with his hand, before fumbling open his jeans and pulling out his own rigid length. The tip of it glinted with gunmetal titanium – Anduin should have known he would have something to match the jewelry on his upper body.

“You don’t mind if I just-“

“No, its fine.” It was considerate of him, to ask before he just started beating it, but It was also completely unnecessary. Anduin may have just come, but the thought of watching Varian get himself off still stirred a warm tingle of arousal in his gut. Plus his mind had been rather taken with wondering what it would feel like to be fucked by someone with metal in their dick. Maybe later this evening he could find out. He tossed the rag onto the dashboard carelessly. “Want me to help?”

“Yeah,” Varian told him, raking his hand through his hair, so it was pushed back off his forehead. Anduin could see he was pink cheeked, even under the cold glow of the movie projector. “Do what you were doing before, would you?”

Anduin couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. He wriggled around, settling into a more comfortable position as Varian leaned back against the door. He was already starting to stroke himself as he leaned back, watching Anduin lean in and press short, light kisses on his shoulder and collarbones and the bottom of his throat. His chest lifted in anticipation when Anduin dragged his tongue down and traced the tip around his left areola. The piercing there was cool again, in contrast with the heat of his skin, and the hand not jerking his cock moved to stroke the crown of Anduin’s head.

“That’s it sweetheart, keep going.”

Anduin sucked the nipple into his mouth, tongue pressing hard against the point of it, feeling his own dick fatten in curiosity again when Varian moaned and began to fist himself faster. Far away, Anduin realized he could still hear the movie playing somewhere in the background. It wasn’t even _half_ as interesting to him, as what was happening here in the cab of the Buick.

It didn’t take Varian very long to finish. In fact, He almost seemed embarrassed by how fast he came, with Anduin lapping keenly at one nipple and massaging the other with the pad of his thumb. His release arrived coupled with a low moan, and thick spurts of seed that landed on his belly and the sleeve of Anduin’s shirt. The sound he made sounded suspiciously like it might have been Anduin’s name.

“… I hope you will be ready to go again when we get to the hotel,” Anduin told him, observing how he leaned against the steering wheel and tried to catch his breath. Varian gave a short, panting laugh, seemingly indifferent to the way his come was slipping over the furrows of his hips and dripping onto the upholstery Anduin had just finished wiping.

“For you? I will manage. But I’m going to need at least the rest of the movie.”

Anduin thought he could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Varian Wrynn a himbo/fratboy/gymbro, or is he all three at the same time?


End file.
